<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finding lost souls by iwritemyownreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108410">finding lost souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality'>iwritemyownreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Family Feels, M/M, Past Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He has saved squirrel from an unpleasant fate and abandoned the only life he had ever known , all Lancelot wants to do is bring squirrel to safety but perhaps there is more for him in this life .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight &amp; Squirrel | Percival (Cursed), Gawain | The Green Knight &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Squirrel | Percival &amp; The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been traveling now for three days. Despite the monks obvious injuries he refused to stop , only breaking to allow for just enough sleep to keep going , there would be time for rest later once he had put distance between themselves and the paladins that were surely growing mad of the idea that their dog was off his leash . He abandoned everything he ever knew for this boy must return him safely to his people. After that who knows. He had grown rather fond of the boy whom sat propped up against his chest as the rode goliath through untravelled paths. He often found himself unable to prevent a fond smile gracing his lips as the boy, Percival, babbled on about cutting down paladins and stories from his old village. The only time Lancelot had found peace since freeing the boy was when the subject of his green knight emerged. The fabled man had knighted the young fae before his passing, although Lancelot’s guilt towards his part in the man’s death he couldn’t help but think this act a little irresponsible. Percival clearly had a knack for running headfirst into danger and now his hero has seemingly given him full licence to do so and that is no childhood. he would know.</p><p>Currently they had both stopped for one of those rare rests, the sun had yet to set but after a meal of charred rabbit Lancelot steeled himself against a tree and allowed his eyes to close for a second. He was trained and alert enough that they could both sleep and if need be the monk would be quite able to jump to their defence yet finding that slumber was increasingly hard as his charge seemed as energetic as ever and determined to sword fight imaginary paladins with his mighty stick . Just as the monk was about to chastise the boy and tell him to get some rest the forementioned sword swung carelessly into goliaths side causing the steed to uncharacteristically flee Lancelot’s tired eyes flew open and found the boys guilty ones .<br/>‘I’m so sorry ‘<br/>Lancelot took a deep breath and silently asked the hidden why he must repent for his sins against his kind in such a tedious way yet there was no weight in his prayers as the child was just being a child as he should . he stood slowly, grabbing his sword from its resting place beside him and sheathing it next to its twin .<br/>‘do not fear I can sense him; we will likely find him by nightfall ‘ <br/>Squirrel nodded and silently followed the monk through the shrubbery, unusually silently in fact but the former monk put that down to the boy feeling embarrassed by his untamed sword skills </p><p> </p><p>Travelling without the assistance of goliath proved rather difficult, his body stiff from injury despite allowing the green to heal him which he hadn’t done since he was a boy . his senses were sharp as ever though and they soon found the horses trail . Lancelot was walking slightly a head just in case and he thanked the hidden he was as the trail soon led them to a decimated fae village . he was quick to cover the boys hand with his hand but the stubborn child only huffed indignantly before pulling it away . <br/>‘ I’m not a child what is it ‘ <br/>When his eyes fell on the scene though he went silent . <br/>‘ oh …’ <br/>the former monk couldn’t think of any words as he watched a silent tear fall down the brave little boys face . so he said nothing for a moment , only pulled the boy into his side allowing him to hide his face within the rough material of his cloak as he himself stared on at the scene before him . <br/>items strewn from homes , blood droplets staining the earth and a pyre where only bone fragments remained . the most horrifying of all though was the crosses . Erected in what could only be the village centre were three crosses and their victims . bound by their wrists with their agony burned across their charred skeletons.<br/>he was about to steer the boy away when he saw a flicker of white amongst the ruins . previously he’d been trying his best to avoid inhaling the lingering smell of burnt flesh but at this sign of movement his instincts kicked in . He held back a gag at the horrific stench but behind the dark cloud of death was something else glittering through like a single star on a dark night. a fae child. <br/>‘ Percival stay here I won’t be long ‘<br/>The boy pulled himself from his hiding place within the mans cloak.<br/>‘ no I’ll come with you ‘ <br/>Lancelot sighed at the boys incorrigible stubbornness but relented, he’d rather not leave him unprotected anyway.</p><p>It only took a few steps into the village , what was left of it anyway, before Lancelot saw that flicker of white disappear inside one of more untouched huts . he put a hand behind him halting Percival from following him . the boy attempted to protest but the former monk quickly shot him a glare that worked to settle him . Hand on the hilt of his sword the man glided round the corner only to find himself even more shocked than when they had initially come across this graveyard . the hut was Empty sans a few piles of foraged berries , a dirty blanket and a frail looking fae girl . she donned a tattered cream nightdress accompanied with a dark green cloak embroidered with tiny pink blossoms and no shoes . her feet were filthy and slightly bloodied and she looked up at the man wide eyed and afraid . He could gather from the scene she had been living here , the circumstances leading to this event a mystery for now . Lancelot felt like he’d been drenched in icy cold water . This girl , this child had been living in in a graveyard amongst the corpses,  alone and afraid and the man himself could safely say he had contributed to this torment . The green knight was right he may not have harmed the children with his own blade , but he harms them none the less . Kneeling down lancelot renounces his defensive stance and crouches eye level to the girl. It’s now he notices the dual combat daggers hanging at her side , sheathed in a belt so big for her that a chunky knot was seated in the centre.<br/>‘ what is your name ?’<br/>No response , he tried something else .<br/>‘you’re safe now I’m fae too , have you been living here all alone ‘ <br/>The girl looks at him with hesitance before giving a shy nod .  seeming comforted that he himself was of her kind yet the words still felt foreign on the former monks lips.<br/>‘ was this your village ? your home ?’ <br/>the girl shook her head abruptly before finally speaking . her voice soft and shy but not afraid .<br/>‘I lived by the river ,  they came in the night but I managed to get away while they lit the fires ‘ <br/>That was a surprise the girl didn’t smell of river folk but that was the last thing on his mind . she must have left with nothing but the clothes on her back poor girl .<br/>‘ how long ago was this ?’<br/>She seemed to retreat into her thought as she considered his queries .<br/>‘ two big moons or so I’ve been staying in the burnt villages since then . trying to find supplies ‘<br/>Two moons ? two months all alone and she couldn’t have been any older that percival .  Lancelot pointed to the blades the girl possessed with a fond smile .<br/>‘ is that where you got these ?’<br/>The girl blushed and nodded .<br/>‘ I’m travelling with a fae boy around your age , we will find your people and you ca.n have a real home . will you join us ?’<br/>He was asking more for courtesy as he knew there was no way in hell he was leaving this little girl here alone . luckily for them both she nodded and took an offered hand to pull her up . he noticing the girl looking unstable on her bloodied feet he promptly gathered her up into his arms , ignoring his own discomfort as her nimble legs wrapped around his bruised torso . her body stiffened against his own but only for a moment before her head slumped against the mans chest . she must be exhausted .<br/>‘Brucie’<br/>A tiny voice broke through the silence , she looked up at the weeping man .<br/>‘ my name . it’s Brucie ‘<br/>He smiled down at the girl . Brucie .<br/>‘ Lancelot ‘<br/>She smiled and rested her head against his chest once more . uttering his name back to him as if tasting the feeling of the word on her lips as she relaxed into the safety of his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the chapters a bit short and I hope it doesn't feel too rushed I just wanted to get the scene set for more Lancelot / Gawain development later .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That peaceful moment of recognition only lasted so long as the second he emerged from the cluster of huts his heart dropped. Percival was gone. he muttered a curse under his breath and hoped his new charge hadn’t heard him . his fear subsided slightly when he realised the boys scent was still close and quickly hurried into the shelter of the trees following the trail. he let out an audible sigh of relief when he saw the boy safe and petting goliath without a care in the world .<br/>
‘ Percival I told you to wait for me ‘<br/>
Before the boy could respond another voice cut through the air<br/>
‘did he now ‘<br/>
Revealing himself from where he had been previously sheltered by the ebony beast stood the green knight . Alive and well it would seem .<br/>
The knight gave Percival a pointed look before striding towards the man . Lancelot quickly placed Brucie down and urged her to stand by Percival although she did not budge from his side only moving slightly behind him . he couldn’t help but  find it terribly ironic that this child seemed to deem him the protector and the green knight the foe but he supposed stranger events had occurred in the last few days . Rather than run his blade through the former monk the knight smiled brightly and hugged the weeping man .<br/>
‘ I knew you’d do what was right by your fae brethren ‘<br/>
Lancelot was frozen , there were too many things to process  .<br/>
Firstly the hug . he couldn’t remember the last time someone hugged him , actually that was a lie it was his mother the day Father Cardin killed her. Secondly the giver of the hug was the green knight whom should by all accounts hate him . it took him a few moments to gather his thoughts before he could finally choke out a response<br/>
‘ I could not let them harm the boy ‘<br/>
At this point squirrel jumped into the conversation enthusiastically causing the green knight to finally retreat from the hug which Lancelot couldn’t help be relieved about.<br/>
‘we fought the trinity guard , well okay it was mostly Lancelot but I helped ! ‘<br/>
Gawain raised an eyebrow<br/>
‘ Lancelot ?’<br/>
Lancelot nodded and gave the boy a fond smile which shocked the knight yet also warmed his heart<br/>
‘ I could not have done it without him ‘<br/>
Percival smiled brightly and for a moment Gawain did too but soon enough a more solemn look was painted across his face<br/>
‘ this is not redemption but it is a start ‘<br/>
Lancelot replied only with a curt nod , he was well aware of his irreversible damnation whether in the eyes of the man blood gods or the hidden . there was no place for him anywhere.</p><p>Gawain turned his attention to the girl hiding within the folds of the other mans cloak.<br/>
‘ and who might this be’<br/>
Before she could answer herself she was dragged away by squirrel who was intrigued by her blades. what a surprise.<br/>
‘her name is Brucie , a fae girl she was alone living in a ransacked village beyond the wood where just came ‘<br/>
Gawain looked disgusted by this but also couldn’t help but taunt the weeping man a bit .<br/>
‘ I saw you only three days past ash man and now you have two children on your hip you truly are full of surprises ‘<br/>
Lancelot sent the man a withering stare and contemplated how many redemption points he’d lose if he gave the green knight a thump . before he could make his decision though his injuries suddenly overwhelmed him . he supposed the adrenalin had been keeping him going these last few days and now he knows the children would be safe his body was finally giving in. he staggered to a tree and slumped down in the lush grass quickly grabbing the attention of the playing children who looked over with a  curious yet worried gaze. Gawain kneeled in front of his fae brother and examined the injuries of the other man the best he could due to the large black cloak covering him .<br/>
‘ we need to get you to a healer now’<br/>
Lancelot grimaced in pain and spoke threw clenched teeth<br/>
‘ there is no point .  take the children, find your people my fight is over ‘<br/>
Gawain scowled not accepting this answer but before he could send forth a rebuke the ash man lowered his voice so that the eavesdropping fae children could not hear .<br/>
‘ you know I will die either way , take the children . don’t make them see more death than is necessary ‘<br/>
The green knight wanted to argue but knew the weeping man was right , he still couldn’t bring himself to leave . no one should die alone .<br/>
Just as the knight was contemplating what to do the little fairy girl dashed over followed closely at the heel by squirrel<br/>
The girl fell to her knees beside them both and tilted her head .<br/>
‘you’re hurt ‘<br/>
Lancelot gave a curt nod before trying to comfort her and the boy with a smile yet even that slightest movement caused him to groan in pain . </p><p>Then the strangest thing Gawain had ever seen occurred she reached out a delicate hand and placed it on his ash marked cheek. Fae markings he had never witnessed graced her body . green vines crawling up her legs and face as she cradled the weeping mans cheeks. suddenly the grass at their feet shrivelled and died and remarkably the colour returned to the dying mans face .<br/>
The girl ,  Brucie if he recalled correctly , withdrew her hand from his face abruptly and scrambled backwards into the dead grass .<br/>
‘I’m sorry , I didn’t mean too please don’t hurt me it was an accident ! ‘<br/>
The girl cried in heart-breaking distress which made the knight curious to her past .<br/>
Gawain pulled the girl into his chest , stroking her hazelnut hair and whispering reassurances into her ear .<br/>
‘ shhh what you did was incredible and certainly not deserving of punishment why would u ever think that ?’<br/>
He heard her mumble something about the river people but it was muffled by his chest .<br/>
‘ he’s okay ! he’s completely healed ‘<br/>
They were broken from their embrace by squirrels cheers and the knight turned to see him clinging to the now standing Lancelot and surely enough the man seemed in perfect health . he would think it curious but he himself had barely escaped death via mystical means . he decided it was worth saving those puzzles for another time . there was a war going on after all .<br/>
Gawain noticed that there were hints of tear stains on squirrels cherub face that the boy was desperately wiping away . it was odd how the two had bonded so quickly but squirrel was a smart lad , most of the time , and gawain was just content that someone else was willing to give the fae a chance .<br/>
The two elder men shared a glace and knew that when night fell and the children slumbered they’d have much to discuss .</p><p>After yet another dinner of slightly burnt rabbit and foraged berries they tried to settle the children to sleep . brucie went out like a light wrapped in Gawains cloak , likely tuckered out from her hectic introduction to the group . squirrel on the other hand was having a slight stand of with his hero .<br/>
‘ squirrel go to bed ‘<br/>
The boy rolled his eyes<br/>
‘ I’m a knight , knights don’t have bedtimes ‘<br/>
Gawain let out an Exasperated sigh as lancelot turned to him with a slightly indignant expression .<br/>
‘ you made him a knight ‘<br/>
He spoke emphatically so to truly emphasise the idiocy of this man knighting the most precocious child in all of Brittany. Replying in a lowly tone as to make sure squirrel didn’t hear the green knight sighed.<br/>
‘ honestly I thought I’d be dead ‘<br/>
Lancelot smirked at this and seeing that Gawain looked defeated decided to take charge. The man removed his cloak and bundled squirrel into it so that his limbs were somewhat trapped by the heavy material and placed him carefully beside the slumbering fairy girl .<br/>
‘ well you certainly do have a bedtime and it’s whenever we tell you too so sleep ‘<br/>
Squirrel huffed at The weeping mans no nonsense expression but did as he was told clearly too tired to fight as his eye lids soon grew heavy and flickered shut . Gawain looked at the man thankfully before they both retreated to the fire side for a much needed debrief .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>its a really short chapter I'm afraid . the next one should be longer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The former enemies sat side by side before the dying embers of their fire .  not wanting to risk feeding the flames in case someone saw and found them and so just braced themselves In the chilly night air and told their tales .</p><p>If a stranger were to come across them they would be unlikely to guess that these two men had spent the best of five years attempting to kill each other . inexplicably they were at ease with each other , Gawain just had a gut feeling that the man beside him meant well and Lancelot , well Lancelot had already been prepared to die and so each day was a blessing , besides he had bested Gawain once before he was sure it wouldn’t be too hard a task to repeat</p><p>Lancelot was inexplicably stunned by Gawain’s recollection of the events . he was paralysed ,  he died , then he was roaming the woods and hugging the weeping monk . </p><p>‘ you think It the wolf blood witch who saved you ? ‘</p><p>Gawain nodded grimly </p><p>‘ Nimue yes . ‘</p><p>Nimue</p><p>The former monk was learning so much today , finally putting faces and names to the mythic titles he had once tracked . it somehow made him feel slightly more himself , part of the faes again . Alas he knew he would never be a part of the Faes . </p><p>He was snapped out of his thoughts as brucie awoke , he saw her flinch in fear for a moment before remembering the days events . Spotting them she got up , gawains cloak almost entirely engulfing her , and plonked herself beside Lancelot in front of the withering fire . He thought of sending her back to bed but she looked so content as she leant into his side . She would likely drift off again soon anyway . A glance with Gawain showed the other man agreed with his verdict so they allowed her to stay besides it would force them to put darker topics to rest for the evening .</p><p>Gawain seems to decide now was the time to enquire more about this mysterious child .</p><p>‘ tell me little one where do you hail ? what had become of your parents ? ‘ </p><p>The child let out a little yawn , seemingly too tired to adopt her previous shy persona</p><p>‘ the river village , mama died when I was born and papa didn’t like me because I was illiterate …… ‘</p><p>The men shared a confused glance </p><p>‘illiterate? ‘</p><p>Gawain mouthed the word to Lancelot whom only shrugged in equal bafflement </p><p>‘little one do you mean illegitimate ? ‘ </p><p>The girls mouth opened in an ‘oh’ shape as she realised her mistake . despite the gloomy tone this conversation seemed to be heading Lancelot couldn’t help but smile at this little slip up .</p><p>‘ Yea that’s it ,  He noticed when I was four and my vines came in . he tried to cut them off …… ‘</p><p>She paused and shoved a little foot through the opening of the cloak and shoving it into the shirt making the little green leaves crawl up her leg just as they had before . she pointed a tiny finger at a point just before her ankle where the leaves seemed slightly blackened .</p><p>‘that’s why this leaf looks a bit wonky ‘ </p><p>She spoke as if she felt no emotion to this fact but Lancelot could tell that along with himself Gawain was both angered and devastated by this revelation. How could anyone hurt a child in that way , it wasn’t her fault her mother cheated and honestly if her ‘father’ was the kind of man to abuse a child in such way who could truly blame her for possessing a wandering eye . </p><p>She sighed and retreated her foot back into the folds of material .</p><p>‘ I wish he had managed it , they’re bad and I can’t control it ‘ </p><p>A small tear rolled down Lancelot’s face as the girl mused this statement to herself . He saw himself in this child somehow , how dare someone make her hate this beautiful aspect of herself . How could the paladins do the same to him . turn him into an animal . surely if she didn’t deserve it. Maybe just maybe he didn’t either.</p><p>Lancelot wrapped a protective arm around the bundle next to him and brought her closer kissing the top of her head .</p><p>‘They’re not bad , they’re wonderful ‘</p><p>Gawain agreed quickly </p><p>‘truly beautiful ‘</p><p>He noted that the girl pondered this but said nothing . </p><p>They let that statement float into the night air and enjoyed the silence , not wanting morning to come for who knew what hardships it would bring them .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>